You Get Me
by Lauren Williams
Summary: Mirai Trunks comes back after an accident, Pan is pissed off at Trunks, when the two meet will sparks fly or will ki blasts?
1. The Fight

You Get Me  
  
By Lauren Williams  
  
Ages: Trunks: 28 Mirai Trunks: 26 Goten: 27 Bra: 19 Pan: 18 (After Hyperbolic Time Chamber: 20) Marion: 21  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan, Trunks, and Goten were getting ready to train in the gravity room when Trunks brought up a subject that pissed Pan off. "Pan are you sure that you want to spar with us, I mean we both are super Saiyins and we don't want to hurt you," he said.  
  
"Fine! Don't train with me, I will train myself. You are such an arrogant ass hole Trunks," she said before blasting off.  
  
"What was that, is it her time of the month again?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Maybe you could be a bit nicer to her you know, and I heard my mother telling my father not to blame everything on girls periods," Goten said.  
  
"Shut up," Trunks said before he put the gravity on, then they started training.  
  
***  
  
Pan was flying at top speed, and she knew exactly where she was going. She touched down at Dende's lookout ten minutes later. Dende came out sensing her distress.  
  
"Pan what is wrong," he asked.  
  
"Nothing really I just wanted to ask if I could use the hyperbolic time chamber," Pan said.  
  
"Sure, how long will you be staying in there two or only one day?" he asked.  
  
"Two please," she said.  
  
"As you wish," he said and made the preparations.  
  
As soon as Pan went in her ki trace vanished from the real world.  
  
***  
  
In the gravity room Trunks and Goten both stopped fighting in mid air.  
  
"Trunks, I can't feel Pan's Ki!" Goten said franticly.  
  
"I know it just vanished, do you think that something is wrong?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Lets find my dad, I am sure he will know," Goten said running out of the gravity room and taking to the air, following his fathers ki.  
  
***  
  
Mirai Trunks just returned home from shopping to find his house in even worse shape then when it was when he left. He ran inside and locked on his mother's ki, he found her in the lab under a huge piece of rubble.  
  
"Mom! What happened?" he asked tears in his eyes, tears that his pride would not let fall just yet.  
  
"Trunks, I am so happy that you are home, here take this and return to the past, they will treat you well here. Son my life is up and I want you to be happy so please do not grieve over me to much and get on with your life. Find a nice girl to settle down with and continue on your fathers genes. Make an heir for him, I know it's what he wants, make us both proud. Son don't ever forget, we love you very much," Bulma said those last words very quietly and as soon as she finished her eyes closed and she died, in Trunks' arms.  
  
"Mom, no," he said and finally broke down and cried, not for long though, he searched his mother lab, or the remains, and found the capsule, the capsule that would take him to the past, take him to his new life.  
  
***  
  
Pan kicked and punched into nothingness as she trained, she promised herself that she would kick Trunks' hot little ass when she got out. She fell to her knees; did she just say that Trunks' ass was hot? That was odd; she pushed the thought out of her mind and continued training, her goal, to reach super Saiyin. She knew that with only a quarter of saiyin blood in her it would be almost impossible but she told herself that she would not give up.  
  
***  
  
Goten landed at his house with Trunks quick at his heels, he ran in the house to find that most of the Z group were already there including a very worried and upset of parents. Videl was crying and Gohan was comforting her. Even Vegeta looked worried about the whole situation.  
  
"Dad when did you get here?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Your mother insisted that I flew her here as soon as possible," Vegeta stated.  
  
"So I can assume that you felt Pan's ki disappear as well?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yes," they both said.  
  
"We are going on an all out search for her, and or the person that did this to her," Goku said with a stearn face, his grand-daughter was missing and he was not happy.  
  
***  
  
Mirai Trunks flew out of the capsule; she looked at it and then formed a small ki blast and blew it to peices.  
  
"Goodbye mother," he whispered.  
  
***  
  
Pan had a few more days left before her two years would be up and she had still not made it to the super saiyin level.  
  
She started to get angry, she couldn't do anything right, her last test grade disappointed her father, her power level disappointed Vegeta and most likely her father but he would not tell her to her face like Vegeta. Trunks and Goten did not even think that she was strong enough to train with them! And to top that all off Her MOTHER and her BEST friend couldn't take her as she was, she did not like the things that normal girls did, so what! What is the big fucking deal huh?  
  
All of a sudden Pan's power level sky-rocketed and her hair turned gold as her eyes turned teal, she had done it, and she was the first women to turn super Saiyin. She all of a sudden felt weak; she powered down and fell to the floor. She managed to pull herself to the bed and she fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Dende looked up at the clock; Pan had about two more days in there. He wondered why she wanted to go in, in the first place.  
  
***  
  
They had been searching for two days almost and they had not found a trace of Pan or what could have happened to her. It was very upsetting to her two parents.  
  
***  
  
Pan woke up to find that it was time to get out of the chamber; she had been asleep for two days straight. She shook off her left over tiredness and left the chamber to be greeted by a home cooked meal by Mr. Popo. She stuffed her face just like a Saiyin and went in search of Trunks; she was going to kill him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What did you think? I just sort of put it together in like an hour.  
  
Next time on "You get me":  
  
Pan attacks Trunks, but which one? Gohan meet up with Pan and man is she pissed; will she take it or take a hike? 


	2. I've Had Enough

You Get Me  
  
By Lauren Williams  
  
Last time Pan had just gotten out of the hyperbolic time chamber and went in search for Trunks because she wanted to beat the life out of him. Mirai Trunks came back to the past because his mother died. If you are wondering how capsule corp. had a cave in and she was hit by a falling piece of rubble. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Videl, and Vegeta were on an all out search for Pan while she was in the chamber. As soon as Pan got out she hid her ki so they would not be able to find her until she wanted them to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan lowered her ki to practically nothing; anyone that wasn't in a one mile radius could not sense her, if they were trying.  
  
Pan had found a ki similar to Trunks' so she was locked on that. All of a sudden he came into view. Or at least the back of his head did. Pan flew at him like a speeding bullet.  
  
***  
  
Mirai Trunks was gathering firewood so he could stay warm that night when he heard a 'whoosh' sound. Just as he turned around he felt a fist slam into his rib cage. He heard many loud 'cracks' as he flew back into a boulder.  
  
***  
  
Pan was just about to hit Trunks right on the spine when he all of a sudden turned around and she hit right into his rib cage. He flew back with many cracks from his bones. She flew over to him to make sure that he was not too bad; it would be no fun if she killed him with out her revenge fight.  
  
"Oh what did ya do that for?" she heard him asked.  
  
"You know very well why I did it you ass hole, seriously Trunks it was only two days ago!" she screamed.  
  
"Listen I am not sure what my other self did to you but I am sorry," he said struggling to get up; she had broken way too many ribs.  
  
"Huh? If you are not the Trunks that I was looking for then who are you?" she asked.  
  
"My name is Trunks as well I am from the future so I guess that you can call me Mirai Trunks. Who are you?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
"My name is Pan, Pan Son," she said.  
  
"Are you Gohan's daughter or Goku's?" he asked.  
  
"I am Gohan and Videl's daughter though I think they wish I wasn't," she said quietly.  
  
"Why do you think that?" he said, she mentally smacked herself, he would be able to here her, he was Vegeta's son!  
  
"I just disappoint them to much, that's all," she said.  
  
"Oh," he said.  
  
"Is something wrong? Is someone going to attack us?" she asked remembering what her father had told her about the first time he came.  
  
"No, I just came back," he said not mentioning his mother. It still hurt too much.  
  
"Well nice to meet you Mirai Trunks, are you okay, I did not mean to attack you," she said kneeling down by his side.  
  
"Yea, I'm sure that I will be fine, what did my other self do to you to make you so mad at him?" he asked.  
  
"He just treats me like I am so breakable; he refused to spar with me. I am sayain you know I will not break all that easily," Pan said.  
  
"Yea and you pack a hell of a punch," Mirai trunks said holding his rib cage.  
  
"Sorry about that again," she said.  
  
"I'll be fine, do you happen to have any senzu beans?" he asked.  
  
"Yea here have one," she said handing him a small green bean.  
  
All of a sudden he jumped to his feat, "thanks I feel great!" he exclaimed.  
  
Pan rose to her feet as well.  
  
"So are you up for a spar now?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
"Sure, super or not?" she asked smiling, she was so happy that he was going to spar with her, that meant that she could try out her new power.  
  
"You can go super!" he asked.  
  
"Yup, I am the first female super sayain!" she said proudly.  
  
"How long did it take you?" he asked.  
  
"I just came back from two days in the hyperbolic time chamber," she said.  
  
"Wow you sound like my dad!" he said.  
  
"Maybe, maybe," she said, and then the spar was on its way.  
  
***  
  
Gohan and Videl were searching the 452 mountain area when they felt Pan's ki again. Both parents breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
They flew as fast as they could to her ki source and found her and Trunks fighting. (They had not turned super yet)  
  
"Trunks why the hell didn't you tell us when you found Pan," Gohan screamed going into super sayain status.  
  
"Gohan?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes it's me stupid, what the hell are you doing, why didn't you tell us that you had found Pan?" he asked again.  
  
"We were looking for her?" he asked.  
  
"YES!" Videl yelled, with tears in her eyes she rab to Pan and gathered her in a big bear hug.  
  
While Gohan and who he still did not know was Mirai Trunks were yelling the others from the Z gang showed up. One of them being the Trunks from this time.  
  
Vegeta was holing Bulma and Goku was holding Chi-Chi. They both ran to Pan and Videl also crying.  
  
"Mirai brat what are you doing back?" Vegeta asked. Gohan turned to look at Vegeta and then back at Mirai Trunks.  
  
"So then you did not know that we were looking for Pan?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes Gohan, I would have contacted you if I knew but we were just going to spar," Mirai Trunks said.  
  
Pan had located Trunks in the crowd and was slowing sneaking up on his while he watched Gohan and Mirai Trunks talk.  
  
"You," Pan gritted through her teeth.  
  
"Huh? Pan what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"How dare you, you son of a bitch," she said slowly so he would hear every word.  
  
"Pan what did I do," he asked backing away from her, he was scared.  
  
"You and me, spar, now," she said. She sounded like Vegeta and he smirked hearing her. 'Maybe I am a bad influence on her,' he thought.  
  
'Bad influence on who Veggie?' Bulma asked.  
  
'Nothing woman,' he told her and went back to watch the seen unravel.  
  
All of a sudden without notice Pan turned super sayain and attacked Trunks taking blows to his ribs and face whenever she could.  
  
Gohan, Goten, and Goku looked in aww, she had turned super sayain.  
  
Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl gasped.  
  
'Vegeta will she hurt Trunks?' Bulma asked.  
  
'Maybe, but I taught her to never hit below the belt unless necessary,' he told her.  
  
'Oh that makes me feel a whole lot better!' she said.  
  
By the time that their conversation was done Pan had beaten the shit out of Trunks. She smiled feeling complete.  
  
"Pan, you had us worried sick for the last two days! Where the hell have you been?" Gohan asked forgetting all about Trunks.  
  
"I went to train in the hyperbolic time chamber," she said simply.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he screamed, all the sayains and demi sayains held their ears.  
  
"Because I did not want to bring books along on my journey," she screamed looking at Gohan, then she turned to Bra and her mother, "or dress' and make-up." Then she turned to the lot of them, "I just wanted to train in peace!" she yelled and kicked off. Mirai Trunks was the first to go after her.  
  
***  
  
"Trunks are you okay?" Bulma screamed as she ran to her fallen son's side.  
  
"Do not worry about him woman, he deserved what he got," Vegeta said.  
  
"Vegeta how can you say that!?!" Bulma yelled. She held her son's head up and placed it on her lap. "Vegeta he is seriously hurt!" she yelled.  
  
"He told the girl that she couldn't spar with him because he found himself more powerful then her, which is like Kakorot saying that I can not spar with him because he is a little bit stronger then me!" Vegeta screamed back at her.  
  
"Trunks, is this true?" Bulma asked her son.  
  
"I, I did, did, no, not, want, her to her to get hurt," he choked out.  
  
"Shhh, don't waste your energy," Bulma said.  
  
***  
  
Pan looked behind her and saw Mirai Trunks following her.  
  
"What do you want?" she screamed.  
  
"We never got to finish our spar," he said, she stopped and turned to face him. Then she smiled weakly.  
  
All of a sudden she felt dizzy and she blacked out.  
  
"Pan!" Mirai Trunks screamed as she fell out of the sky, he dived after her hoping that he would catch her before she hit the ground. He just made it and pulled up with her in her arms.  
  
He landed softly and laid her on the ground. "Pan, Pan please wake up come on," he said to her.  
  
She did not show any signs of waking and this scared Mirai Trunks. "Okay if you are not going to wake up I am going to have to bring you to the hospital," he said.  
  
She still did not stir. "Okay fine, I'm going to take you to the hospital," he said quietly and picked her up and kicked off.  
  
***  
  
Gohan was arguing with Vegeta on how this was all Trunks' fault when they once again found that Pan's Ki was little to nothing.  
  
"Damn," Gohan said kicking off, the other Z fighters quickly followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Was that any good? Read and Review, please!  
  
Next time on "You get me":  
  
Pan gets a few worried Visitors!  
  
No one knows what's wrong with Pan! 


End file.
